Usuario discusión:Jose MS 123
Bienvenido Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:25 1 abr 2013 (UTC) Serie Me inscribo con Ranky, un Reuniclus muy distraido que se le olvida todo, pero es muy poderoso. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:33 1 abr 2013 (UTC) Tu Fake Gracias por la adopción. ^^ cuidaló http://img541.imageshack.us/img541/1441/fribit9.gif --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 10:54 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Tu inscripción Mira, por si no lo sabías necesitas pulsar el botón "Firma" para que se reconozcan los mensajes como tuyos. Eso aparte, puedo ponerte y aparecerás en el Capítulo 14. Esa es mi predicción,¿ok?Si quieres hablar con más tranquilidad mejor únete al chat. El luchador llameante 16:02 8 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Vas a aparecer en la Segunda Temporada de mi serie pero dime como que poke porque ya hay un Lillipup en la serie y con que papel. Pokemon1532 09:00(UTC) Gracias gracias por tu adopción http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/6888/futit.png Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 08:45 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Gracias gracias por tu adopción http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/6888/futit.png Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 08:46 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola... Hola me gustaria inscribirme en tu serie: Cloud, un Riolu de mucha confianza da buenos golpes y patadas sabe kun-fu y karate y a veces juega futbol. Inscripciones Hola, Gracias por la Invitación. Me Inscribo con un Misdreavus Macho llamado Darky, si no un Gallade llamado Shasta. Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:40 14 abr 2013 (UTC) RE: ¿Podrías ser mi amigo? Ok, pero dime cual es tu Pokemon favorito para ponerlo en la lista de amigos n.n Y me gustaría participar en tu serie con Fennekin :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 19:07 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Cumpleaños Para que la gente recuerde tu cumpleaños, puedes hacer muchas cosas que no involucren hacer spam a otros usuarios. La primera, llenar el banner de tu usuario (donde aparece tu nombre y las wikis que frecuentas. Tambien ponerlo en Calendario de Cumpleaños, e incluso puedes ponerlo en Noticiario Poke-Noti cuando llegue la semana. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:52 19 abr 2013 (UTC) OK Si puedes crear ese tipo, puedes crear los que quieras mientras sean nuevos. Gracias por aceptarme en tu serie, mandame el enlace para llenar lo que me pides. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:30 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Dex Mis dex son Cartoon Dex, Acort Dex, Jet Dex, RR Dex y RL Dex. Puedes mirar que pokemon se adaptan a su tipo. Ojala te sirva para completar la pagina pronto. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:56 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Tipo No me gusta Dragon Ball Z, por lo que no se me ocurre en que usarlo, pero gracias de todos modos. No se te olvide completar el articulo, si no tienes pokemon, no importa, puedes hacer estas cosas: una breve descripcion de los poderes, movimientos, pokemon ya conocidos que cambian de tipo, debilidades y resistencias. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:07 23 abr 2013 (UTC) Empresas La verdad yo ya tengo la mia, Nico & Shasta S.A.S., y no me gusta crear cosas con otras personas que no sean cortas. Pero te deseo suerte, saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:03 5 may 2013 (UTC) Para la proxima no pongas dos titulos a tus mensajes. Ficha TPE ¡Hi! ¡Aquí tienes tu Ficha TPE! Para poder editar tu ficha, hazlo desde el Modo Fuente. Recuerda que esta plantilla debes ponerla en tu perfil o en una sub pagina de ella. Otro dato importante: Solo pon el protagonista, los reclutas, objetos y dinero los conseguirás en el RPG.¡Disfruta del nuevo RPG de Draco Studios! 20:22 5 may 2013 (UTC) Eh... Esto...¿de nada?Supongo que no se muy bien de qué me hablas. Un momento, espera,¿te refieres a que mis series han inspirado a la tuya?En ese caso, me halagas. Y si no, bueno, ya me dirás. Supongo que participaré, pero primero la leeré. De todos modos, nunca pensé que alguien me pediría que me apuntase a su serie de ese modo. Muchísimas gracias de todos modos, acabas de salvarme de mi tercera depresión diaria...No es guasa. Muchísimas gracias y hasta otra. Se despide, pero con un hasta luego,El luchador llameante. P.D.: ¡Conéctate al chat y habla conmigo en privado!¡Te espero! Re:Oye... Porfa...¡¡¡porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Verás, en una serie mía (La Vida de un Chimchar) iba de un colegio, pero he decidido cambiarlo por completo. Esto sería del Instituto, pero sólo se me ocurrió un nombre: High School Pokémon. Sin embargo, tu serie (School Pokémon) se llama casi igual. Entonces, mi pregunta es:¿Me dejarías ponerle a la serie ese nombre a pesar del parecido con el de la tuya?Porfa...¡¡¡porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! P.D.:A poder ser, conéctate al chat. El luchador llameante. Feliz cumpleaños!!!! Feliz cumpleaños!!!! Que hoy sea un gran dia para ti, que la bases muy bien y que recibas mucho afecto de tu familia y amigos. Te habria felicitado antes pero pense que te habias ido. Saludos y bendiciones. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:36 29 may 2013 (UTC) right Cumple :3 Feliz cumpleaños, siento decirtelo tan tarde.Un regalito: Archivo:Regaloh.png Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 18:32 29 may 2013 (UTC) Tipo Saiyan te regalo estos fakes, son de tipo saiyan Archivo:Shorpe.pngArchivo:Tipo_Saiyan.png --> Archivo:Mondium.pngArchivo:Tipo_Saiyan.png --> Archivo:Bigoril.pngArchivo:Tipo_Saiyan.png Estan basados en el Ozaru y tambien te doy estos Archivo:Rinene.pngArchivo:Tipo_Saiyan.png --> Archivo:Richelps.pngArchivo:Tipo_Saiyan.png/Archivo:Tipo_acero.gif Estan basados en richi phelps -- Hydre is The Boss Spriter and The Gold User 20:40 29 may 2013 (UTC)